713 Cards Over 600
by LuckyLuxie
Summary: Chapter 6 Is Up. Sorry for the wait. A Man named Irou created a company that surpassed Kaiba Corp. but held a grave secret. When the secret is revealed, Irou must seal it back to its proper place. Please R&R as they say.
1. Chapter 1: We Find Him

_**713 Cards Over 600**_

_**Chapter One: We Find Him**_

"Welcome Duelists far and wide to this year's Fortune Cup, hosted by Corp. Ichiban! And we have a surprise for you folks, the President and Founder of Corp. Ichiban will be dueling here tonight!" A very enthusiastic looking young man, flaunting a bright fuschia suit and a large microphone to give him that sophisticated Master of Ceremonies look, his sleek and volumous hair compliments his ensemble, and his goatee and mustache are groomed to perfection, pointed at a large hollogram in the center of the stadium, showing a young man dressed in a large oversized robe with large red clouds all over the black cloak. His eyes would gleam brightly as the hologram stood there, staring at all of them with four pink stars over his left eyebrow. The croud would cheer, filling the stadium with deafening yells, hollars, and screams. The hologram vanished suddenly, and a puff of smoke appeared from the door that the MC was standing by. The door opened, and the young man from the hologram walked onto the stage. "And here he is, The Shadow of The Cyberns, The Controller of the Cyber Dragons, here he is, Irou Ichiban!" the young MC shouted at the crowd as Irou's face appeared on large screens all over the ridges of the stadium.

Irou walked over to a side of the Duel Stadium quietly, looking at the other side of it. "Take out the first challenger!" Irou yelled, smirking. The MC spoke into the michrophone as loud as he could, "Here is the first lucky challenger for the start of the Fortune Cup, Leo!" A young boy around the age of 11 wearing a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings and light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and sneakers of the same color. His hair was pulled up in one ponytail, two shoulderlength bangs coming down from the side of his face ran through the door Irou came through, running over to the other side of the field and facing Irou, a large surprised look on his face. "Is that you, Irou? I haven't seen you since you took the Fortune Cup last year!" Leo said surprisely, but Irou only gave him a smirk.

"Let's start the duel!" Irou yelled impatiently, as the crowd gave a large roar of excitement. "Now, I draw!" Irou drew a card from his black and blue Duel Disk, smirking at Leo. "I summon Sangan in Defense mode!" Irou put a card on his Duel Disk, and a mole-like creature covered in brown hair with Triclops eyes and slitted pupils with small green clawed feet and hands appeared on the field, with its arms in a blocking X position, covering its head, colored light blue all over. "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Irou put two cards in the slits of his Duel Disk, two facedown cards appearing quickly on the field then vanishing.

"Alright, my turn! I draw!" Leo drew a card from his light blue duel disk. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack position!" A yellow cell phone like machine with the digits of 1 and 2 on its shoulders, 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 in black with white spaces around the chest. "OK! Now I can activate Morphtronic Celfon's Special Ability! Now, Celfon, start dialing!"

Celfon's chest and shoulder's numbers flashed yellow when the numbers were being chosen. After a few seconds, the flash ended on 3. "Great! Now, I can pick up 3 cards from my deck and summon any Morphtronic monster I pick up!" Leo drew 3 cards, staring at them. "Alright! Now, I summon Morphtronic Magnen in Defense Position and Morphtronic Cameran in Defense position!" A blue magnet with red ends appeared on Leo's field, colored light blue. A red and black camera appeared on the field, colored light blue as well. "Then I set a card face down and end my turn!" A facedown card appeared and vanished quickly on Leo's field.

"My turn!" Irou drew a card from his deck, laughing.

"I activate Share The Pain! By tributing one card on my field, you must do the same!" The Sangan on Irou's field was destroyed and sent to the graveyard in a flurry of light shards. "Hmm...I tribute my Morphtronic Cameran!" Leo's Morphtronic Cameran was destroyed also, Irou laughing more and more loudly. "Now, I activate Sangan's Special Ability! When its sent from the field to the graveyard, I can choose a monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck and put it in my hand. So I choose my Light - Hex Sealed Fusion!" Irou's Duel Disk exerted a card, and Irou took it and put it in his hand. "Then, I summon Cyber Dragon using its ability!" A large machine Dragon coated in a bright silver appeared on the field, roaring loudly. The crowd let out screams of excitement, consuming the stadium with ear peircing yells. "Then I summon The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion from my hand in Attack Position!" A large rock which has light pouring out of the small spots in its body, covered in what looks like jewels and metallic objects appeared on the field, next to the Cyber Dragon. "Now, get ready for the ride of your life! I activate The Light Hex Sealed Fusion's Special Ability! By tributing it and my Cyber Dragon..." The monsters on Irou's field were destroyed and sent to the graveyard, in a flurry of light shards, as a large double headed cyber dragon with blue markings on one head, yellow markings on the other appeared on Irou's field, roaring loudly, drowning out the cheers from the crowd. "To summon Cyber Twin Dragon in attack position!!"

Leo gasped, stumbling back and sweating as the Dragon roared.

"Now, Cyber Twin Dragon, destroy Morphtronic Magnen!" Irou yelled, causing more and more cheers from the crowd as Cyber Twin Dragon charged up a beam from both heads.

"U-Uh... I a-activate Morphtronic Transition!" Leo yelled, his voice shaky. "I knew you would counter my attack! I activate Seven tools Of The Bandit!" Irou activated his trap, negating Morphtronic Transition and destroying it, but payed 1000 life points to use it.

"Now, finish the this duel!"

The two heads of the Dragon exerted a powerful blast, so powerful it created a large gust of wind over the stadium, hats flying everywhere. The blast hit Magnen, causing a large eruption of light shards. Leo stumbled back as 2700 life points went away.

"Then I activate my Kunai With Chain!" Irou activated a trap card with a picture of a kunai and a chain attached to it, and equipped it to his Cyber Twin Dragon.

"Cyber Twin Dragon gains 500 ATK, along with 700 ATK from my Malevolent Nuzzler!" Irou also activated a spell card with a picture of a beautiful green woman with long red nails and a diamond on her forehead.

"That equals to 4000 ATK points! But, Now I activate Twin Swords Of Lightning - Tryce, granting Cyber Twin Dragon another attack, but paying 500 aTK points to use it!!"

The dragon shot another beam, wind gusting, and it hits Leo, decreasing his life points to 500.

"And now, thanks to Twin Swords Of Lightning - Tryce, this duel is over! Attack once again, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The dragon glowed beautifully, its body shining like jewels to the sun, as it shot another windy beam at Leo, causing Leo to collapse on the ground as his Life Points decreased to zero.

The crowd cheered wildly as Irou gave a kind smirk, helping Leo up and walking to the door, walking into it. The elevator took him down back to the lobby, as he saw Yusei Fudo walk up to him.

"Good duel, Irou." Yusei said to him.

"Thanks." Irou replied with a smirk.

Yusei walked through the elevator door, the door closing and taking him up. Irou walked out of the stadium, bumping into Akiza accidently, as she dropped her cards. Irou thought Akiza was a sort of "cute", under her creepy, serious look.

Akiza swished her violet hair, as she bent down to pick up her cards.

"Good luck in the tournament, I might see you after the preliminarys." Irou said to her sweetly.

Akiza ignored him, picked up all her cards and stood up, nodding slowly and walking through the stadium door.

Irou kept walking, passing the gates and smiling at the bypassers, as the women stared at him with big eyes, and the men muttering to themselves. Irou kept walking, turning at a corner and looking up, seeing a Secruitys Unit run up to him.

"Sir, Sir, there's been an incident at the Keep! There was a large explosion and half of the building was destroyed!!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

A man with a blunt face, sporting a blue suit and red tie holding a breifcase, adjusted his tie and spoke clearly on top of a mound of rubble.

"Well, it seems...I'm back?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Is Leaking

_**713 Cards Over 600**_

_**Chapter 2: The Secret Is Leaking**_

**A/N: Akiza's deck is from "Stardust Accelerator" in this Fanfic. Any other person in this fanfic that was in "Stardust Accelerator" will have the deck that was in that game.**

Card Keep, Day Of The Start Of The Fortune Cup Hosted By Corp. Ichiban

During the First Battle

The Keep was a dim lit place, filled with long corridors and safes filled with cards and Duel Runners. Secruitys were positioned at every door, people walking through the dim lit corridors. Everything was covered in metal and paint, the walls, the doors, the elevators, almost everything. Inside of the keep was a very secret room, covered in detectors and cameras, there was a small safe. It contained something very secret to the Ichiban Corperation. Soldiers were posted at every corner in the room, walking around and talking with guns slung across their back on straps.

The card hidden in the safe was the proclaimed "713th card" that Pegasus had created, when he had only produced 600 cards.

Something very strange happened on this day. First, the whole building shook angrily, like the gods were angered and took their wrath out on the humans.

The safe's door burst open, the Soldiers had quickly aimed their guns at the safe, expecting something drastic to happen.

The safe poured out black cloudy smoke which covered the room, as the safe blew up in a flurryof metal shards. The metal shards flew everywhere, hitting some Soldiers.

The room began to collapse, and the sound of it collapsing rang through the hallways of the building like a loud bell alarming the people that enemys were coming. Everything happened quickly. There were spontaneous explosions around the area of the building that the safe was in. Hallways were collapsing with people below them. Screams and yells echoed through the corridors.

Then, it was all over.

There were mounds and mounds of rubble of the old east wing of the Keep with bodies crushed under the heavy stones. A mound of the rubble shook violently, and a man with a blunt face, sporting a blue suit and red tie, shook off the rocks and shook his head...

After the start of the Fortune Cup and the first duel

"What...Happened...?" Irou said quietly, as he approached a mound of rubble.

"We don't know sir, there was just a random explosion, and the whole east wing exploded!" the Secruity said, staring at the rubble through his helmet.

"Hm. Well, try to find survivors. And don't tell any of the public about this..." Irou turned on his heel and started walking towards the Stadium, not looking back at the Keep.

Irou walked back to the stadium with his head down. He mumbled to himself, wondering to himself quietly. He entered the lobby of the stadium, hoping to see Akiza's duel if she was still dueling.

Irou knew Akiza pretty well. During his childhood, Irou met her near the sidewalk leading to the Tops. She was crying near a dumpster when they were ten. Irou then helped her let out her feelings, and they became the best of friends. Irou learned almost everything about her, and when they were 15, they started dating. Before their first kiss, though, Irou was taken prisoner by Trudge, and sent to the Facility. After that, Akiza forgot him, his face, everything.

Irou could never forget Akiza's face before they kissed.

This thought also haunted Irou's mind, as he was worrying enough about the Keep exploding.

Irou sat down at a chair refurbished with blue leather, and watched the screen. Akiza's duel was over, Irou had missed it.

Akiza came out of the elevator door, heading for the Stadium door. Irou jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Akiza, Duel with me!"

Akiza replied, "What?"

"Well, I missed your duel! So, I want to see the skills you have."

Akiza thought about this for a few seconds.

"OK. Meet me at the Underground Dueling Arena in Daimon."

Irou nodded and said quietly to himself, "Yess!"

Irou arrived at the Underground Dueling Arena in Daimon. The place was filled with trash,broken bottles, broken tables and chairs, but a Duel field in the middle of it. Akiza was standing on one side of the field in the dim lit arena, holding her duel disk in her left arm. Irou stood on the other side, the duel disk on his right arm (Irou was left handed).

They both yelled, "Let's Duel!"

They both started with 8000 Life Points.

"Ladies first." Irou said politly.

Both of them drew five cards, Akiza drawing one more card to signal her turn.

"Right...First I summon Hedge Guard in Defense Postion!"

A small wall of bamboo and dirt rose from the ground with 2100 Defense points and colored light blue.

"Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Irou smirked.

"Alright! My turn!"

Irou drew a card from his deck.

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn."

Irou put a card facedown on his duel disk.

Akiza drew a card from her deck.

"My turn!... I activate The World Tree!"

A spell card with a picture of a healthy, large tree appeared on the field.

"Then I summon Lonefire Blossom!"

A flower with a bomb instead of a bud covered in vines appeared on the field with 500 ATK points.

"Now I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect! I can tribute it to summon..."

The Lonefire Blossom shattered suddenly, as a large woman covered in plants and roses with pink petals as a lower half of the body, sinking into a 6 large red petals. The creature stood there, arms crossed.

"Tytannial, Princess of Camellias! Now, Tytannial, destroy that facedown!"

Irou smirked.

Tytannial flicked one finger up, and large thorns rose from the ground below the facedown, destroying it (it was Sangan).

"HA!" Irou said with a laugh. "Now I activate Sangan's Special Ability! Now, I can get a card from my deck and put it in my hand..."

Irou's duel disk exerted a card, and Irou took it, putting it in his hand.

"Now, are you done, Akiza?"

Akiza stared into his eyes, nodding.

"Good, My Turn!"

Irou drew a card from his deck.

"Now I activate Cyber Dragon's Special Effect! I summon it to the field!"

The Cyber Dragon appeared, its silver body shimmering with the little light they had.

"Then I summon The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion!"

A rock made out of metallic objects such as metal plates and jewels appeared on the field, light pouring out of the small spaces in it.

"Then... By tributing both of them, I can summon..."

Both Cyber Dragon and Light - Hex Sealed Fusion shattered to pieces.

"Cyber Twin Dragon!!"

Cyber Twin Dragon appeared, its silver body shining more beautifuly. The two heads stared at Tytannial, roaring softly.

"Then I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone! By taking these three cards and putting them into the graveyard..."

Irou put Drillroid, Submarineroid, and Steamroid in the GY slot.

"I can summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!!"

A large drill, complete with train wheels, clawed cartoony hands, and a submarine dorsal fin appeared on the field, exiting steam from its wheels with 3000 ATK points.

"This duel is over, Honey. Jumbo Drill, destroy that Tytannial!"

The large drill charged at the womanly monster.

"I activate Wall Of Thorns!"

"Too late, Honey, my Vehicroid Connection Zone negates any Spell, Trap, or Monster effect that's targeted to my Jumbo Drill. Although, my Cyber Twin Dragon is destroyed, as he doesn't have the same protection as Jumbo Drill..."

Cyber Twin Dragon shattered to pieces, Irou smirking.

The Drill charged on, drilling right though Tytannial, shattering it to pieces as Akiza got struck with 200 battle damage.

"Then, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Akiza drew a card from her deck, her face expressionless.

"I activate Monster Reborn, to return Lonefire Blossom from my Graveyard to my Field!"

The blossom appeared on the field.

"Then I summon Copy Plant in attack position!"

A small monster covered in dark green vines planted in the ground with yellow eyes peering out of two small spaces near the head, appeared on the field.

"Now I tune Copy Plant, Hedge Guard, and Lonefire Blossom to summon Black Rose Dragon!!"

All the monsters on Akiza's field vanished with a gust of wind, as a large black dragon with long red talons, a tail that is covered in thorns, also a feirce armoured neck, and the middle portion and the wings large rose petals appeared on the field, flapping its wings.

"Now I activate Miracle Fertilizer to bring back Tytannial!"

The womanly monster appeared on the field, its arms crossed.

"Now I also activate The World Tree's Special Effect! When you destroyed my Tytannial using your Jumbo Drill, a Flower Counter was placed on my World Tree. By removing one Flower Counter from my Tree, I can increase the attack of Tytannial by 400 'til the end of my turn! Now, Tytannial, destroy Jumbo Drill!"

Tytannial flicked a hand up, and large vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill. They vines then crushed it, making Jumbo Drill shatter into pieces.

"Well well, it seems you've broken through my perfect defense."

"Now, Black Rose Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon flapped its wings at Irou, causing slicing wind to decrease his life points to 5600.

Irou's personality suddenly shifted, as he stopped smirking but gained a more serious look.

"Now, my turn!"

Irou drew a card.

"Hmm... Alright, I activate Dark Eruption! By removing from play Cyber Dragon...And my whole hand of Machines, I can summon Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Irou sent all 5 cards in his hand to the RFP slot, along with his Cyber Dragon. A monster with one large rounded off metallic body with multiple buttons in places with a long clawed tail, and multiple cyber dragon heads protruding out of the main body, squirming around as it appeared with 3800 ATK points.

"Now, Overdragon, attack Tytannial and Black Rose Dragon, and finish this duel!"

Overdragon shot multiple blasts at Black Rose Dragon, destroying it and causing Akiza to lose 1400 Life Points. The Overdragon then shoot blasts at Tytannial, causing it to shatter to pieces.

"Now, Overdragon, attack directly!"

Overdragon shot blueish-white shots at Akiza, making her Life Points decrease to 1000.

"Overdragon, one more time!"

The dragon charged a heavy beam, shooting it at Akiza, and her Life Points decreased to 0 as she stumbled back, and the cards on the field vanished.

Irou walked up to Akiza, holding out his hand.

"Good duel."

Akiza gripped his hand hesitently. Irou pulled her in, kissing her lips suddenly. Akiza's eyes widened and looked into Irou's eyes, blushing darkly. At that moment, she saw Irou's 15 year old face under his 19 year old demeaner.

Back at the stadium, Irou sat in the lobby room. He was thinking to himself, looking down at the ground. He stood up, walking out of the Stadium, and going into a garage door near the main Stadium door. Irou turned the light on, and a Duel Runner was in the middle of the room. The runner looked like the D-Wheel in shape, only it was painted black with gold thick lines coming down in a zig-zag shape. The seat was black leather with white marks all over, showing the leather was almost run-down. Irou, still in his black cloak, put on a black with orange lens helmet on, sitting down on the leather, bending down to reach the handles. Irou pushed a button, and the garage door opened slowly. Irou revved the engine, and the Duel Runner quickly zoomed out of the garage and heading towards the New Highway, leaving only a trail of dust.

Once on the New Highway, Irou kept driving. He heard the sound of a revving engine and another Duel Runner riding up to him. The Rider had a mask something like a Gas Mask. He also wore a bullet-proof vest, and an extra armor plate on his chest. The Rider was riding a Secruity's Runner (Like Trudge's). Irou looked at the man, gasping slightly. His eyes widened as he thought to himself. _"Could...Could he have been reborn?!"_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Ah, The Smell Of Ashes!

_**713 Cards Over 600**_

_**Chapter 3: Ah, The Smell Of Ashes!**_

Irou's 15th year of life was horrible. Irou was running from the law in his Duel Runner. He was supposed to meet Akiza near the Tops where they first met. Once Irou had made it there, he jumped out of his Duel Runner and almost kissed Akiza... His life went downhill from there. He was quickly arrested by Officer Trudge, his lasts words were, "Akiza! I'll miss you!" Akiza just stood there, crying.

**New Highway**

Irou stared at the man, his mouth opening a little.

"Pull over your Duel Runner, now." the man under the mask said, in a deep voice that sounded like it was under a mask.

Irou yelled at the man, "Who are you?!"

"I am none of your buisness. Now, pull over your Duel Runner." the Man replied.

"No way, I'm not going out without a fight!"

"Then, we shall duel."

Irou's Duel Runner went into Duel Mode, going auto-pilot and zooming down the highway. Irou's cloak suddenly stiffened, as wires from the Duel Runner's command prompt shot into tiny holes that had just appeared on Irou's cloak. The cloak had just turned into a Duel Coat. A Duel Disk's Monster Card/Spell and Trap card zones appeared around the waist of the cloak. The Trap and Spell card slots were above the Monster Card Zones. The Card Zones were colored bright blue, with yellow highlights. Irou's deck appeared on his right arm, in a slot attached to the sleeve of the coat. The graveyard and RFP slots appeared on Irou's left sleeve, also attached to slots attached to the sleeve.

The other man's Duel Runner's top turned into a duel disk itself, glowing in a rainbow all over.

"Alright, I'll go first!"

The Turbo Duel had started, both starting with 8000 Life Points.

Irou drew 6 cards using his left hand. The GY and RFP slots did not wiggle or shift, they stood still. The two's Speed Counters increased to 1.

"First, I summon Gyroid in defense position!"

A blue cartoon-like helicopter appeared, colored light blue and its front wheels blocking its face above Irou's Duel Runner.

"Then I put two cards face down, and end my turn!"

The man stared forward, speaking quietly.

"Irou Ichiban's Turbo Duel deck consists of Destiny Heroes and Machines..."

The two's Speed Counters increased to 2.

The man spoke clear and loud, drawing a card from his deck.

"I summon Gonogo in defense position."

A green orb with blunt eyes with red pupils and a small yellow cone nose appeared colored light blue above the man's Duel Runner.

"Then I put a card face down and end my turn."

Irou smirked, and drew a card from his deck.

"Now I activate Soul Exchange! By tributing your Gonogo, I can summon Destiny Hero – Dasher!"

In a gust of wind, a machine-like monster with thin arms and thin legs and wheels for feet and wheels under its fingers appeared, standing up.

Irou's Speed Counters decreased to 1.

"Now my turn's over..."

The man drew a card. The two's Speed Counters increased by 1.

"I summon Montage Dragon in attack position."

The man sent 3 cards in his hand to the graveyard, and a large blue skinned three-headed dragon appeared in front of the man's Duel Runner, with buffy arms, legs, body and with 3100 ATK points. Each head had a mask with two indents in the sides. They also had sharp yellow teeth and fingers. The tail swished and swashed as the road continued.

"Now, Montage Dragon, destroy his Dasher."

One of the dragon's heads shot forward, ramming its head into Dasher and causing Irou's Life Points to decrease to 7000, and his Speed Counters down to 1. The Dasher shattered to pieces.

"Then, I end my turn."

Irou drew a card from his deck, frowning.

"I activate Dasher's effect from the graveyard. I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon in attack position!"

The silvery dragon appeared next to Gyroid, squirming around.

"Then I summon The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion from my hand in defense position!"

The metallic rock appeared, the spaces in it not exerting any light, as it was broad daylight already.

"Now I activate The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion's effect."

Both Hex Sealed Fusion and Cyber Dragon vanished.

"Now I summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The double-headed dragon appeared on the field, roaring loudly and the roar echoed in the air.

"Then! I activate Riryoku! I decrease your Montage Dragon's ATK points by half, and add those ATK points to my Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Montage Dragon's ATK decreased to 1550, letting out a weak roar as Cyber Twin Dragon's ATK increased to 4350.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, destroy that Montage Dragon!"

The cyber dragon let out a loud roar, and shot a blueish redish beam at the Montage Dragon, shattering it, and reducing the man's Life Points to 5200, and his Speed Counters to 3.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon shot a beam at the man, decreasing his life points to 850.

"Now Gyroid, finish this duel!"

"I activate Mirror Force!"

Both monsters on Irou's field were destroyed in a flurry of shards.

"Shit..." Irou cursed under his breath.

"I end my turn."

The man drew a card.

"I summon Drillroid in attack position."

A cartoon looking monster, with treads and a large drill for a nose, appeared on the field.

"Then I activate 3 Kunai With Chains and equip them to Drillroid."

Drillroid gained 1500 ATK, equaling 3100 ATK points.

"Then I summon another Montage Dragon."

The man sent all the cards in his hand to the graveyard, and the blue-skinned dragon appeared on the field with 4000 ATK points.

"Both of you. Attack directly."

Drillroid revved its drill, and rammed straight into Irou's duel runner, shaking it.

The dragon shot a large blue beam at Irou's Duel Runner, causing it to go out of control.

The Duel Runner shook and swayed, as Irou's cloak had turned back into a normal cloak. The Runner finally tipped over, and Irou fell out, hitting his head on the asphalt and going unconcious. The Runner skidded sideways, falling on the asphalt and spinning across the road. The man did not stop, he continued to drive.

Irou lay there, unconcious.

**The Keep, West Wing.**

Everything was in chaos. There were soldiers and people running away as multiple gunshots were heard, bullets zipping through the air. A small army, about 150 people dressed like the man that Irou dueled, drew their machine guns, shooting at innocent people. Blood splattered everywhere as bodies fell from the ground. The men were throwing gasoline and oil everywhere, taking matches and burning the place to the ground. The men retreated to the outside, staying far away as possible from the flames. The wings slowly burnt down to the ground, the smell of ashes coming from the flames. The flames died down, and the men laughed. The man with the blunt face, military cut, blue suit, red tie, and briefcase walked in front of the small army, staring at the newly burned down building.

"Ah...The smell...Of Ashes!"

The men cheered, laughing wildly and throwing their guns up into the hazy sky.

---

There was just a dark corridor with the smell of ashes lingering. The corridor seemed to last forever. As he ran, a faint light appeared. He stared into the light, awestruck. He wondered to himself, "What is this?!" The light grew bigger, but something obscured it. A...Face, perhaps? Maybe a large wall. As the dark figure grew closer, the blunt face of the man with the red tie appeared, speaking mysteriously, his words echoeing.

"Wakey wakey. Well, you've been resting for quite some time... It must feel good resting for a few years in the lap of luxury. Maybe its for the best if you continued to rest. Instead of my ramblings, let us talk about something important. Even if you do deserve all the rest in the world... I believe its for the best of your... kind for you to come back into action. The world would be destroyed if you did not do the things you did... Well, the world needs you now... Instead of relaxing now and ignoring this problem- how about working and relaxing later? You should wake up, wake up...And smell the ashes. You should do this, this is good for health...Well, your people's health for that matter. Because without you, everyone...Everyone would die, wouldn't they?"

A large light engulfed the corridors...

"_He's Back."_

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream Of Dueling

_**713 Cards Over 600**_

_**Chapter 4: The Dream Of Dueling**_

The corridor was dark and gloomy inside Irou's head. There was no light, only the sound of voices.

"Ah, Mr. Atlas..." said a mysterious voice inside Irou's head. It was unclear, more of a deep dark voice.

"Have you been neglecting your...training?"

A voice sounding like Jack Atlas's voice replied to the other voice, "No, of course not."

"Of course, champions like you don't neglect training."

"You better believe that." Jack's voice replied.

"But you do know that... He is coming back, correct?"

"Who? Yusei?"

"No, not Yusei...But his friend, the man who sponsered this tournament?"

"What was his name...Iru...Ira...Irou?"

"That's correct, Mr. Atlas."

"What about him, Katsu?"

The unclear voice turned into a gruff, teenagers voice.

"Well, his skills are surperb. He might even pass you, like Yusei. And didn't you know him during your childhood?"

"I did. But we weren't _friends_. We were more...Rivals."

"Ah yes...Well, Mr. Atlas... It's been a pleasure talking to you."

The voice of "Katsu" faded away, along with Jack's. Then, a memory came into Irou's mind.

It was when he was in the Facility. He had just been called to the Rec Room by a gruff voice. He saw Bolt Tanner and his spikey blue hair.

"You the newbie? Alright, here's how it goes. Who ever loses in this duel, listens to the winner, you got that? Huh?"

Tanner's face lit up with laughter.

"You don't have any cards?! Don't you know that you can sneak cards in?! Ha!"

Tanner's expression turned into a more serious look, as an old man walked up to Irou, giving him a deck.

"Here, use mine." said the man.

"They didn't do much, but I bet you can use them to their full extent."

After this, Irou's mind went blank, then came back, seeing a vision of Tanner kneeling.

"So, you beat me...You're that great of a duelist? Well, whatever."

Tanner stood up, glaring at Irou.

"Its probably beginner's luck."

Irou's mind went blank again, then came back with a vision of people swarming around Irou.

"Hey, hey, how'd you beat Tanner with that cheap deck?!"

"Impossible man, are you some kind of robot?"

Tanner appeared behind them, speaking loudly.

"Shut up! Listen, he's a great duelist to beat me with a deck that didn't even touch me."

Irou's mind went blank again. He saw a picture of Chief Armstrong calling Irou down to the Rec Room.

"So, you're the talk of the scum lately. I've been watching your every move these last two years. You've started a gang, beat Tanner multiple times, and almost caused a rebellion. You're good, lets say that. I'm willing to make a deal. Beat me in a duel, and I'll release you, 3 people you want to be released, and half the sentences of the others."

The picture faded away, as a new one appeared with Armstrong looking down after the duel.

"I'm willing to let you go... If you work for New Domino City! if you do choose that fate, then I'll remove your marker. You'll be a resident of New Domino City!"

The picture faded, as another one appeared, about a year in after Irou was released from the Facility. He had just created Corp. Ichiban, and sponsered the Fortune Cup the year after Yusei was the champion.

Irou's father, Gekumori, Mori for short, was battling against someone in a Turbo Duel. Mori had just came back from an important buisness trip with Pegasus. Irou watched at the sidelines, hoping his father would win.

Mori grabbed a card from his deck, speaking loudly.

"I activate Polymerization! I fuse my 3 Warriors on the field, and Fusion Summon...G.3.N!"

Something malfunctioned with Mori's and the challenger's Duel Runners, as they spun out of control and exploded. Both were confirmed dead, and Irou left the stadium, holding back tears.

Irou's mind suddenly went blank. Irou opened his eyes a little bit, seeing light and blue hair. He opened his eyes wide, seeing Leo and Luna next to his bedside, looking down at him in the hospital.

"Luna, Luna, look! He's waking up!" Leo said excitedly.

Luna looked at Irou, "You're awake!"

Irou replied, "W-where am I? All I remember is Turbo Dueling a Combine..."

"You're in the hospital. After we heard that you bumped your head, and someone named Akiza found you, we came here right away an-"

Leo interupted his sister, "And we've been visiting everyday!"

"How long was I out?" Irou asked tiredly.

"Two days... You missed your Finals Duel yesterday. But, if you can, you can go back to the stadium and duel a loser in the Redemtion Match." Luna said.

"Oh yeah, some girl named Akiza left you a message." Leo said calmly.

"What'd she say?"

"To get well soon and meet her in the Finals."

"Well, I'll try..."

Irou got up, feeling the bandage on his head. He was a little dizzy, but was able to stand up and walk towards the door.

"You coming?" he asked to the twins.

**Fortune Cup Stadium**

Irou walked to the Duel Field, rubbing his head.

The MC, cheerful as ever, yelled at the crowd, "Well, it looks like Irou Ichiban is back!"

Irou stood at a side of the Duel Field, readying his Duel Disk as the crowd roared. Irou's right temple was aching badly, he was stumbling over his own feet.

"And here comes our challenger for the Redemtion Round, Crow Hogan!"

The young, orange haired 18 year old boy ran out of the elevator door, running to the other side of the duel field.

"Crow...I haven't seen you in a long time..." Irou said painfully, his temple was aching more and more badly, getting a major headache. He squinted as his vision went blurry, then back to normal.

"Let's start this!" Crow was excited enough that he was jumping up and down like a little boy.

Irou replied, "I-I'll go first..."

A spot on Irou's bandage over his forehead had the stains of blood, but no one else noticed.

"I-I summon... Drillroid... In attack position..."

The cartoon drill appeared, revving its drill.

"Then I end my turn..."

Crow jumped up high, "WAHOO!! My turn!"

Crow drew a card from his deck, laughing wildly. Irou's eyesight was going blurry and back to normal from time to time.

"I summon Blackwing - Sirocco The Dawn!"

A humanoid raven with long legs, brown wings and tail, appeared on the field with a loud CAWW.

"Sirocco, destroy that Drillroid!"

Sirocco jumped up, flapping its wings and flew towards Drillroid, ramming into it and making Drillroid shatter. The sound of shattering echoed in Irou's head. Irou closed his eyes, and fell forward, fainting.

---

The voice of Katsu came back inside of Irou's head.

"Mr. Atlas... Maybe you won't have any competition at all. It seems th-"

"I know Katsu, and stop entering my room without knocking."

"Dearly sorry, sir..."

A vision appeared of Jack Atlas, in a blue sweatshirt and blue jeans, and Katsu, a tall slender man with glasses and grey spiky hair, wearing blue boots and the same cloak that Irou wears, only "32" coming down from the zipper. They were standing in a large bedroom, complete with a large mirror posted on the wall, a closed closet, and a king sized bed made for two.

"Something weird is happening...Have you checked the News lately, Katsu?" Jack said to the young man.

"Not recently, Mr. Atlas."

"Well, it seems the Ichiban Keep, you know the one by the Facility, was destroyed earlier this week."

"Hm.. Well I truely don't know anything about it."

Katsu smirked in a mysterious and evil way, this caught Jack's attention.

"You remind me of Lazar..."

"Well, you do know I am Lazar's son. It seems my father's ways have... Sunken into me."

"Yes, they have. Almost every trait."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Atlas."

"There were no compliments involved, Katsu."

Katsu just smiled and said, "Of course not, Mr. Atlas. Now, shall we go over your next duel?"

"Yeah, why not." said Jack.

"It seems you'll be going against... Irou Ichiban? But..." Katsu cut off, surprised at the listings.

"He is the sponser. I don't remember the MC announcing I'll be going against Irou."

"Ah well, Irou sure does have his ways of dueling any chance he has."

"Do you know him, Katsu?"

Katsu smiled devilishly, nodding.

"Yes, Mr. Atlas. We had some good times together."

Irou's mind went blank, and he suddenly opened his eyes, gasping for breath.

"K-Katsu...I remember you. But why did..."

Irou sat up on his hospital bed, glaring at the door.

"_Jack..." _Irou thought _"Heh... I'll beat you when we meet..."_

**Jack's Room**

Katsu was standing at the doorway, just like Irou's vision.

"Jack...I have confirmed information about Irou... It seems he checked out of the hospital, and is ready for a Training Duel with you."

"Perfect..."

**Fortune Cup Stadium, Duel Field**

The Stadium was dark and cold, as the only light were coming from small headlights around the duel field. No one was in the stands, and the only people on the field were Jack Atlas, Irou, and Katsu. Katsu was standing near the elevator door, watching Irou and Jack take their places.

"Ready to lose, Jack?" Irou said, smirking at his opponent.

"No. I'm the Champ, and Champions don't lose." said Jack proudly, smirking back.

"Let's Duel!"

Both started with 8000 Life Points.

"I'll go first!" yelled Jack, already smiling.

Jack drew a card from his deck.

"I throw one monster facedown and end my turn!"

Irou drew a card from his deck silently.

"I summon Fire Trooper in attack position!"

A beast like soldier with its head and arms covered in fire appeared on the field, then it shattered to pieces.

"Fire Trooper's effect allows me to deal 1000 damage when its summoned by sacrificing it!"

Jack's life points decreased to 7000.

"Then I Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

The dragon appeared on the field, glowing brightly. Katsu thought to himself, _"Aha... But, Irou, you will fail at your combo...For Jack has something in store for you."_

"Now Cyber Dragon, attack that facedown!"

The dragon shot a beam that gleamed in the darkness, flipping the facedown up as a phantom appeared on the field with a golden resonator in its hands with a devilish smile and glowing red eyes.

"My Dark Resonator's effect activates! It needs to be attacked two times in order for it to be destroyed!"

The Cyber Dragon roared loudly in sadness.

"Great... I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Jack drew a card from his deck.

"I release my Dark Resonator to summon my Vice Dragon in attack position!"

The purple horned dragon appeared on the field.

"Then I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark Resonator!"

The phantom returned to the field next to Vice Dragon.

"Then I tune my Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator to bring out..."

Both monsters on Jack's field vanished, as a large light appeared, and the red and black dragon appeared, breathing fire.

"Red Dragon Archfiend!!"

The Archfiend roared loudly, as Jack stared into Irou's eyes.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy that Cyber Dragon!"

The dragon breathed in fire.

"But first, you fool, I activate Mirror Force!"

The Archfiend stopped in its tracks, shattering to pieces.

"No matter! I put one card facedown and end my turn."

Irou drew a card.

"Perfect..." Irou said under his breath.

Katsu stared at Irou. _"What are you thinking, Irou?"_

"Now I summon Psychic Commander in attack position!"

A green suited robot in a robotic ship with a cannon jutting out in the front appeared on the field.

"Heheh... Remember Yusei, Jack?! Well, I'm bringing out his keycard! Psychic Commander, tune with Cyber Dragon!"

The two monsters vanished as Jack stood there, wide-eyed. In a large burst of light, The white dragon known as Stardust Dragon appeared on the field, glimmering brightly.

"H-How did you get that card?!" Jack said suddenly, covering his eyes from the dragon's brightness.

"Well, Yusei gave me a copy of it when we became friends. Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Jack directly!"

The white dragon charged a silvery blast, shooting it at Jack and decreasing his life points to 4500 as Jack winced.

Katsu stood there, amazed. Throughout his years knowing Irou and the many times he dueled him, Irou had never summoned Stardust Dragon before.

"Then I end my turn."

Jack quickly drew a card from his deck, thinking, _"Stardust Dragon's effect will and is going to knock me off balance...I can't summon my Red Dragon Archfiend... I'll have to find a way..."_

Jack quickly looked up from his hand.

"I summon Twin Sword Marauder in defense position!"

The humanoid monster appeared with its swords covering its face as it kneeled.

"Then I end my turn."

Irou drew a card from his deck, laughing.

"Prepare to lose, 'champ'. I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone!"

Irou discarded 3 cards from his hand.

"Now I summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

The large cartoony drill appeared on the field, revving its drill loudly.

"Now Jumbo Drill, destroy that Twin Sword Marauder!"

The Drill charged at the Marauder.

"I activate Mirror Force!"

"Well then, I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit to negate your trap!"

"Shit!"

The Drill charged into the Marauder, causing it to shatter and Jack's life points decrease to 2500.

"Now, end this, Stardust Dragon!"

The dragon charged a large silvery blast-

BOOM

Irou thrust backwards, falling onto the ground as the monsters on the field dissappeared, Jack stood there, not knowing what was going on.

Katsu appeared behind Jack, with a gun in his hand.

"I saved you from your defeat, Mr. Atlas."

Irou was bleeding vigarously, laying on the ground.

"What..."

Irou said with final breaths, "Katsu...How could you...Brother?"

Irou closed his eyes, seeing the man with the red tie's blunt face.

"Well well...So close to victory, you were...It looks like your brother's gone to my side, I believe."

The vision faded, as Irou lay there in a bloody mess.

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Red Tie

_**713 Cards Over 600**_

_**Chapter 5: Evil Red Tie**_

**Jack's Room**

"Mina, bring Katsu here. I want to speak with him." Jack said with a sigh.

"Of course, Mr. Atlas."

Mina left the room, slowly closing the door behind her. Moments later, Katsu came through the door, looking puzzled at Jack.

"Mr. Atlas, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want to know-"

"Why I killed my own brother? Well, its very simple. I couldn't let to see your winning streak end."

"But it was just a training duel, Katsu. There wa-"

"Was no need for doing that? Well, there was a need. If you had lost, you would be off-game during the _real_ duel."

"But you don't know that, don't you? I'm the ch-"

"The champ, yes, yes. And champions don't get off-game, yes, yes."

Katsu only smirked at Jack's angry expression.

"...Get out of here, Katsu." Jack said calmly.

"As you wish."

Katsu left the room, giving a smirk to Jack before he closed the door.

"Mysterious man, he is..."

---

"It's hurting..." said a voice in Irou's head.

"Stop it..."

Irou felt a searing pain in his chest, even if he was unconcious. He felt as though his body was shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly a dragon's roar, similar to the Cyber Dragon's and the Stardust Dragon's combined, made him open his eyes. He was back in the hospital, his room dim lit. He tried to move his head, and did so painfully. He saw a letter on the night table on his left, squinting to read it.

_"Dear Irou,_

_I heard what had happened. I'm sorry I could only give you this letter. Please get well soon. Oh yeah, Jack postponed the Fortune Cup until you check out of the hospital. I guess he wants to play fairly. That Katsu person that's working for Goodwin while Lazar is away is being stormed by Secruities and newspaper writers. Like I said, Get well soon. _

_Your Black Rose,_

_Akiza"_

Irou turned his head back, closing his eyes as he could hear his own breathing. It had been a miracle he had survived. Irou's thoughts were clouded in the mysteries and questions like, "Why is he back?", "Why did Katsu almost kill me?", and "Where is he?". Irou thought about this for what seemed like an hour. The hospital door opened slowly, and Irou opened his eyes, unable to sit up. He stared at a dark figure entering the room.

"How're you doing?" said the dark figure in Akiza's voice.

Irou painfully replied, "Who are you?"

"Akiza." she said, smiling as she approached Irou's bedside.

"Oh...Well...I'm good." Irou replied, staring at her.

"Yeah, right. I know you're in pain."

"Well, yeah."

"I'm surprised you're even alive."

"I am too, Akiza, I am too."

Irou's head filled with questions about his own brother, he shut his eyes slowly. He suddenly opened his eyes, the searing pain in his chest began again. Irou then sat up slowly and painfully, throwing the sheets to the side.

"Irou, what're you doing? You should be resting."

"There's no time for that. I have to go somewhere."

Irou slowly got off the bed, gripping his hospital clothes.

"Irou!"

Akiza jumped up, and stood in front of the door.

"Get out of the way."

Irou shoved her out of the way, opening the door slowly.

"Get to the Duel Stadium." Irou said, walking out of the room.

**Fortune Cup Duel Field**

Irou walked onto the stands, gripping his shirt as Akiza slowly followed him. The sun's last light of the day was sinking into the horizen, the cool afternoon breeze trickling their noses. Irou kept walking through the stands looking around for something. Suddenly, the duel field's lights lit up, and the man with the red tie was standing in the middle of it.

"Ah... Irou Ichiban..." The man said, staring at Irou as Irou stared back.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How's your father?"

"Dead." Irou yelled across the stadium.

Irou gestured Akiza to stay in the stands, as he walked out of the stands and climbed up onto the Duel Field. The man stood at one side of the field, throwing a card at Irou. Irou caught it and stared at it.

"Your father's favourite card. I kept it, so that I could give it to you."

"Hyper Psychic Blaster...Yup, this was my father's favourite card."

Irou grabbed his deck from the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing. A large metal wrist band appeared on his right arm, turning into a Duel Disk.

"You want to duel here?"

"Of course. I'm going to kick your ass for what you did to my brother."

"Ah... Your brother... His choice was free will, I gave him the off-"

"Shut up. I'm going to seal you back into your card again, by the end of this duel."

"We'll see about that."

"Let's Duel!" Irou shouted, while putting Hyper Psychic Blaster in his Extra Deck.

"I'll go first." said the man.

6 cards appeared in the man's hand. He looked at them, and put his arms to the side again.

"I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy."

The fiend monster with black bladed wings and body appeared on the field.

Then I release it to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sharp."

The Prodigy vanished, and a fiend like monster covered in blades, and two long blades coming from its arms with dark red eyes glowing through spaces of what looks like a head took the Prodigy's place with 2100 ATK points.

"Now I activate Infernal Sharp's special ability. By removing from play my Prodigy I can inflict 1500 damage to your life points. Now, Infernal Sharp, attack with Barrage Of Knives."

Irou's head got dizzy as multiple blades shot toward Irou, hitting an invisible wall as Irou's life points decreased to 6500.

"Then, before I end my turn, Infernal Prodigy's effect activates. I can draw an extra card if I released it for an Evil Hero monster."

Another card appeared in the man's hand.

"Now I end my turn."

Irou drew a card, regaining his balance.

"I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack position!"

The dragon appeared on the field, roaring loudly.

"Then I summon Krebons in attack position!"

The purple joker-looking appeared on the field, standing on one leg and juggling cubes.

"Then I tune my Krebons and Cyber Dragon to bring out Psychic Lifetrancer!"

The two monsters disappeared with a flash, as a large blue leathery android with a robotic arm appeared on the field.

"Then I activaste Double Summon and summon my Jutte Fighter in attack position!"

A small man with a rocket on his back appeared on the field.

"Now Jutte Fighter, tune with Psychic Lifetrancer to bring out... Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The two monsters also disappeared with a large flash, and the white robotic monster with two blasters in his hands, wearing a helmet and wing-like pieces of large metal behind it appeared on the field, standing with its blasters pointing at the Infernal Sharp.

_"You summoned Hyper Psychic Blaster all in one turn...Very impressive."_ thought the man.

"Now, Hyper Psychic Blaster, destroy that Infernal Sharp with Hyper Blasts!"

The Blaster shot rapid beams at the Infernal Sharp, causing it to shatter and decreasing the man's life points to 7100.

"Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

A card appeared in the man's hand.

"My turn. I special summon Infernal Prodigy in attack position."

The fiend appeared, smiling devilishy at the Blaster.

"I summon the tuner monster, Evil Hero Psyton."

A robotic looking fiend appeared, its arms bladed with glowing red eyes and purple wings with the pattern of a circuit board with 1400 ATK points and at level 4.

"Then I tune my Psyton and Prodigy to Synchro Summon Evil Hero Infernal Psychic."

A large black and white monster, a look alike of Psyton and Prodigy combined appeared on the field with blades on the tips of its robotic wings and with 2800 ATK points.

"Then I activate Infernal Synchron. This card allows me to choose an Evil Hero Synchro Monster on my side of the field and special summon a level 8 or more monster from my deck, but its attack is decreased or increased to the same ATK of my Infernal Psychic. So I summon Evil Hero Psychic Warrior from my deck."

A bright blue fiend with a devilish smile, giant blue claws and a pair of small useless wings appeared on the field with 2800 ATK points.

"Then I activate Rapid Infernal Response. By removing from play every monster card in my deck, paying 2 thirds of my life points, and removing from play every card in my graveyard, I can increase both my monsters ATK to 6,000 for 4 turns."

The man's life points decreased to 850. Then, both monsters on the man's field increased their ATK to 6,000.

"Sadly, I cannot conduct my battle phase due to this effect this turn."

Irou stared at the man, surprised at what he had seen. These cards he had never seen before, but the man with the red tie was a Duel Spirit, what would you expect?

End Of Chapter 5

---------

**A/N: The Underlined card names are cards made by me. Here is the list of the cards and their effects:**

**Evil Hero Infernal Sharp: Fiend Type, Level 6, ATK: 2100, DEF: 0 Effect: Once per turn, you can remove from play one "Evil Hero" monster from your graveyard in order to inflict 1500 Effect Damage to your opponent.**

**Evil Hero Psyton: Fiend Tuner, Level 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1800 Effect: You can special summon this card by removing from play a tuner monster from your graveyard. If this card is special summoned by this effect, it must be removed from play at the End Phase.**

**Evil Hero Infernal Psychic: Fiend Synchro, Level 6, ATK 2800, DEF 500 Effect: "Evil Hero Psyton" + "Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy" When this card is destroyed by battle, remove from play 3 "Evil Hero" monsters from your graveyard to Special summon this card from the graveyard.**

**Infernal Synchron: Normal Spell Card Effect: Target one "Evil Hero" Synchro monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 Level 8 or higher "Evil Hero" monster from your deck. Increase or Decrease the ATK of the newly summoned monster so that it equals to the selected Synchro monster's ATK.**

**Evil Hero Psychic Warrior: Fiend Type, Level 8, ATK 3100, DEF 2000 Effect: This card's type is also considered Warrior Type. When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon 2 "Evil Hero Psyton" from your graveyard. Their effect is negated, and their ATK points are cut in half.**

**Rapid Infernal Response: Normal Spell Card Effect: Decrease your life points by 2 thirds, remove from play all your monster cards from your deck, and remove from play every card from your graveyard to activate this card. Increase up to two "Evil Hero" monsters on your side of the field's ATK points to 6,000 until 4 turns after this card was activated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Psychic Heroes

_**713 Cards Over 600**_

_**Chapter 6: Psychic Heroes**_

**Fortune Cup Duel Field**

The two monsters roared loudly, their ATK increasing to 6,000.

Irou drew a card from his deck.

"I special summon Red Bang from my hand by removing from play one card in my graveyard!"

Irou's RFP slot glowed suddenly as a red orb appeared on the field with 200 ATK points.

"Then I summon Gyroid in attack position!"

The blue helicopter appeared on the field.

"Then I tune my Gyroid and Red Bang to synchro summon X-Saber Lost Hero!"

The two monsters vanished in a burst of light, and a warrior with multiple blades slung across its back on straps and two long swords on its arms with a ripped up cape behind it appeared on the field with 2800 ATK points.

"Then I activate 3 Malevolent Nuzzlers and equip them to my Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster's ATK rose to 5100.

"Then I activate my two facedowns, two Kunai With Chains!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster's ATK raised to 6100.

"Then I activate X-Saber Lost Hero's effect! By removing it from play, my Hyper Psychic Blaster can attack two times!"

The Lost Hero vanished in blue shards.

"Now, Hyper Psychic Blaster, destroy both of those Evil Heroes!"

The Blaster shot two large beams from its blasters, causing both Evil Heroes to shatter and the man's life points to decrease to 650.

"Ah! Now I can activate Evil Hero Destiny Destroyer. If two of my Evil Hero monsters are destroyed in the same turn, I can destroy one card on your side of the field and cause effect damage equal to the ATK and DEF of that monster."

Hyper Psychic Blaster shattered, and a large beam hit Irou, causing him to stumble back and decreased his life points to 0.

"Shit!!" Irou yelled, regaining his balance.

"Well, it seems you failed at my sealing. I'll see you later, when your deck becomes useful." the man said, smirking. He vanished quickly after that. His insult to Irou's deck struck a giant blow in his heart.

"...Shit." Irou cursed under his breath, walking out of the stadium with Akiza following him.

"Irou, don't get it in your head." Akiza said as they walked out of the stadium's doors.

"I couldn't avenge my father." Irou replied sadly.

**The Next Day, Fortune Cup**

"Welcome back, all you lucky duelists out there to see the final battle of the Finals! Today we have Jack Atlas, here to regain his title of Champion, VS. Irou Ichiban!" the young Mc shouted a the crowds, a wide smile on his face.

"Today, this battle features Speed Spells and Duel Runners! Can Jack reclaim his title?!"

In the middle of the wide stadium, there was a puff of smoke. Jack drove into the stadium on his Duel Runner, following the track as there were cheers from the crowd. Irou also drove out of the middle of the stadium, revving his engine slightly as it zoomed onto the track with cheers from the crowd. They both stopped in the middle of the stadium, next to eachother.

"Ready to lose, Jack?" Irou taunted at him.

"No. I'm going to duel Yusei at the end!" Jack replied angrily.

"Let's start the duel!"

Irou's Duel Runner went into Duel Mode, Irou's cloak turning into a Duel Coat.

A woman's voice came from both of their Duel Runners, "Activating Speed World. Get Ready."

Irou revved his Duel Runner's Engine.

"Get Set" said the womanly voice.

"DUEL!" said the woman's voice, and the two started driving forward, following the track.

"I'm going first!" Irou yelled, drawing a card as the two's speed counters rose to 1.

"I summon Krebons in defense position!"

A portal opened in front of Irou's Duel Runner, and the purple joker came out of the portal, juggling cubes.

As Krebons appeared on the field, a voice sounded in Irou's head. _"Its happening..."_ it said. Irou shook it off and focused on the duel.

"Then I put 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card appeared for a short time on Irou's right side, vanishing quickly.

The two's speed counters increased to 2 as Jack drew a card.

"I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack position!"

A portal opened, and the monster with blades attached to its arm came out of the portal, ready to strike.

"Now Twin Sword Marauder, attack Krebons!"

"I negate your attack with Krebon's effect!"

Krebons created a wall of cubes, which the Marauder crashed into, causing 800 effect damage to Irou.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Irou drew a card, smirking as their speed counters rose to 3.

"I summon Steamroid in attack position!"

A cartoon-like train with its front wheels as its arms appeared throguh a portal and next to Krebons.

"Now, Krebons, tune with Steamroid to bring out Flamvell Urquizas!"

Krebons juggled its cubes fast, turning into 2 shining circles. Steamroid vanished and turned into 4 stars, going inside the middle of those circles. There was a gust of light, and a large buff monster with huge flaming fists and dark blue hair appeared where the light had dispersed, with 2100 ATK points.

"Now, Urquizas, destroy that Marauder, Flamvell Fist!"

The Flamvell pulled back its huge fist, and punched at the Marauder, causing it to light on flames and shatter. Jack's life points decreased to 7500.

"Now my Urquizas effect activates!"

The Flamvell let out a large roar, and its ATK points raised to 2400.

"Why did its ATK points increase?!" Jack said, frowning.

"Because if it causes battle damage to you, it gains 300 ATK! Now, I end my turn!"

Jack just smiled and said, "My turn! I summon Big Piece Golem in attack position!"

A large rock, complete with large hands and feet, appeared on Jack's right side. Both of their speed counters increased to 4.

"Now I activate Shadow Spell!"

As Jack activated his trap, four long chains wrapped themselves around the Flamvell.

"Now, finish that Urquizas off, Golem!"

The giant rock clapped its hands together, sending sharp pieces of rock to shatter the Flamvell and causing Irou's life points to decrease to 6800.

"Then I end my turn." Jack said approvingly.

Irou drew a card from his deck, laughing and their speed counters raised to 5.

"I activate Descending Lost Star! I can bring back my Flamevell Urquizas back from the graves in defense position!"

The Flamvell appeared in front of Irou's duel runner, kneeling and covering its head with its arms.

"Then I summon Dark Tinker in attack position!"

A small fiend like creature, with multiple hands with tools in them appeared on the field next to Urquizas.

"Now I can Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer in attack position!"

Both monsters vanished in a burst of light, and the womanly android appeared on the field.

"Now Psychic Lifetrancer, destroy that Golem!"

The android charged a beam with its hands, shooting it at the Golem and making it break into small rocks and decreasing Jack's life points to 7200.

"Then I end my turn!"

As their speed counters raised to 6, the voice came back inside Irou's head. _"They're dieing...Come and save them..."_

Jack laughed as he drew a card.

"I'll summon Magna Drago in defense position!"

A firey dragon appeared, curling into a circle.

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Their speed counters increased to 7, and the voice rang in Irou's head. _"You must..You must come and save them."_

Irou drew a card, ignoring the voice.

"I summon Jutte Fighter in attack position!"

The small man with the rocket on his back appeared, ready to fight.

"Now, Jutte Fighter, tune with Psychic Lifetrancer to bring out...Hyper Psychic Blaster and end this duel!"

The two monsters vanished, and a large light engulfed the stadium. Time felt like it froze for a few minutes. Then the flash disappeared, and a large black monster, looking almost like Hyper Psychic Blaster, but with large bladed metallic wings and shining silver blasters, plus a bright energy core showing in its chest appeared on the field, aiming its blasters at the Drago with 4000 ATK points.

"W-Whoa! Throughout my years of being an MC, I have never seen this card!" said the Mc, looking as shocked as everyone.

"The hell...?" Irou questioned, wondering to himself. The card's name had changed, it was now "Psychic Hero - Hyper Blaster".

"All right then!" Irou yelled in a confident way. "I activate my facedown! Kunai with Chain!"

The Psychic Hero's ATK raised to 4500.

"And then I activate the Speed Spell, Battle Tuned! By removing from play my Krebons, my Psychic Hero's ATK raises to 5700!"

Psychic Hero's ATK raised to 5700.

"Now, Psychic Hero, finish this duel!"

The hero charged its blasters, shooting two large beams which penetrated the Drago, causing it to shatter. The beam then hit Jack, who's Life Points decreased to 2100, and his Speed Counters down to 2.

"Now I can activate my Psychic Hero's effect! When it destroys a level 3 or below monster, you take damage equal to double that monsters ATK!"

"What?! No way!" Jack said, screeching his Duel Runner to slam into Irou's. The Hero on the field charged a large beam, then shot Jack with it, causing his life points to decrease to 0. Jack's Duel Runner skidded to a stop, while Irou's kept going around the track, cheers from the crowd and surprised faces from the MC.

"It looks like he did it!" said the young MC, "Irou Ichiban has won the Fortune Cup! He gets to duel our last year's Champion, Yusei Fudo!!"

Irou kept driving until he turned, going down into the ramp that he had scaled in the beginning. As he drove into the garage, he was wondering what that mysterious voice was, and did it do anything to his father's (and now his) keycard? Irou parked his Duel Runner and ran out of the garage. Since he knew where Yusei was staying, he wanted to go talk to him. Luckily, Irou didn't have to go so far. Yusei had walked up to him in the lobby. Irou's head just went blank as Yusei walked up to him, and Irou saw an army of those gas-mask wearing soldiers shooting innocent Satellites.

"Irou! Goo-"

"Yusei, we gotta get to Satellite!"

"Wait, why?"

"I think something big is happening there, something... Something that could make New Domino City burn up in flames!"

End Of Chapter 6

**A/N: Here are the cards created for this chapter**

**Red Bang: Machine Tuner, DARK, 200 ATK, 200 DEF, Level 2, Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand by removing from play one monster in your graveyard that is level 5 or more.**

**X-Saber Lost Hero: Warrior Synchro, EARTH, 2400 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 5, Effect: (1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters) By removing this face up card on your side of the field from play, select one monster on your field. That monster can attack twice during the same battle phase.**

**Evil Hero Destiny Destroyer: Normal Trap, Effect: If two of your "Evil Hero" monsters are destroyed during the same turn, destroy the monster who destroyed them and inflict damage equal to the monster's ATK to your opponent.**

**Psychic Hero - Hyper Blaster: Psychic Synchro, DARK, 4000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 9, Effect: (1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner psychic monsters) During a battle when this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when you use this card's first effect, if this card attacked a defense position level 3 or below monster, inflict effect damage equal to double the destroyed monster's ATK.**


End file.
